Change
by huneydew19
Summary: I'm Jenna Middleton & this is my story & you may not like it you can stop reading now but if you do read at your own risk if you decide to continue to read you will go with me in the trials and tribulations as I do with love betrayal heart break and more.


**Change.**

Chapter one: day one.

Day One: **SCHOOL.**

I am Jenna Middleton and I am a very musical, outgoing, bubbly, sweet, person. I just moved to Toronto a couple of months ago, it's a big change and a big step in my life. I am about to start high school,_ Degrassi Community School_, a big school with a lot of students. I hope to find some friends who are in grade 9 too, and that are like me. This is my story and you may not like it you can stop reading now, but if you do decide to read on you will go through the same stuff I do, boyfriends, love, friendship, heartbreak, sadness, depression, tragedy, betrayal, awesome epicness and more, so enjoy and read at your own risk.

* * *

"Jenna, it's time to go to school," Kyle said knocking on his teenage sisters room door, "c'mon Jenna wake up," he said opening the door and gently poking Jenna. "Eh, one more minute Ky," Jenna said opening her bright blue eyes to stare at her brother, "no, c'mon wakey wakey," he smiled at her, "10 minutes Kid," he left the room. Jenna Middleton, a pretty girl, about 5'5 and 130 lbs, blue eyes and blond hair starred at herself in the washroom mirror after taking a shower, she put on her outfit. Make up was next and then her hair, she yawned and went downstairs, grabbed a breakfast bar and headed to her brothers truck, "ready?" he asked her, "not really" she replied.

She listened to the music in the car all the way there, thinking how her first day will be, kind of nervous, they got to Degrassi, kissed her brothers cheek, "thanks Kyle," he nodded and said "good luck, kiddo." She grabbed her back pack and started walking towards the stairs that lead to the school, she saw lots of students on the stairs. She took a deep breath and went into the main office to check in and get her schedule and locker, there she saw a boy about her age look then went off with the principal. "Hi I'm Jenna Middleton and I am here to get my schedule," she said looking at the secretary, "my first day, I'm nervous," the secretary smiled, "don't be, here you go. She looked at her schedule and locker, she went to her locker and grabbed her books and walked to her homeroom, Media Immersion Lab, she found it and sat down, quietly.

She looked around nervous and saw a lot of different kids in her homeroom, goth, preppy, popular, emo, and more diversity, she continued to look around, smiling a little. A brunette, with glasses, a cute outfit, her books and skinny jeans sat in front of her as if it was her assigned seat, Jenna tried getting her attention, a new friend. She tapped the girls shoulder, "Hi, I'm Jenna," she smiled offering a shake of the hand,"I'm Claire, nice to meet you," Jenna nodded, "you too," she smiled at her, politely. Roll call began and when her name was called she raised her hand, "Ah, a new student we see," Jenna nodded and blushed as everyone starred at her, she was even nervous. After home room was over, she got up and went to her locker once again, "Hey," she heard a new voice she heard before, "Claire right?" Claire nodded, "you new huh? cool." "Yeah, I guess I am nervous," Claire smiled at her, "don't be, I can show you around if you like, I've been here since grade 7," Jenna replied, "that would be awesome."

Jenna got her books for her next class and Claire walked with her seeing their in the same classes, "Thanks," Jenna said, "No problem, I was the same way, don't worry." Her classes went by fast and then in no time she was in lunch with no where to sit, she looked around with her tray of food for a place to sit, no where, she sighed. She saw that boy that she had saw earlier in the office, he smiled and she saw a girl next to him, Claire. Claire waved her over and so she decided to sit with them. "Hey Claire," she said sitting down looking at the handsome boy in front of her, "Jenna, this is KC, KC this is Jenna," KC nodded politely, she smiled at them together. "Are you guys?" she said starring at them then at her food, in which she picked at, "If you mean by together yes," Claire smiled eating her sandwich, looking at KC.

* * *

Lunch was over, more classed went by and then the first day of school was over, she was happy that it went well, even if she did like her new friends boyfriend. She waited for her brother at a picnic table near the entrance of the school, she saw someone playing guitar and smiled, "Hey can I?" they nodded and she began. She played a song she wrote herself: Shine, '_Sing out loud, laughing out loud in the backseat everybody knows the words, clapping hands swinging hips to their own beat,_ listen to the music,' people started to walk by her to listen, _'here the melody follow the _beat _da da ta da that's how it goes now, on and on jumping up and down. _She continued, _'Shine just believe touch the sky, open your heart and let it all in, Shine dream a dream touch the sky shoe the world your emotion,"_ she finished. Her brother came and smiled looking at all the people by his baby sister, "Jenna," he called her, she gave the guitar back and walked to his truck, smiling.

While in the truck, "Good day, I'm assuming?" he asked her smiling, "I guess," she replied looking down smiling, "well I asked 'cause of all kids near you," "well I was playing guitar, and the crowd came," she looked at him, "I did make two new friends though, "KC and Claire. Jenna hummed the music on the radio. "I'm proud of you," he smiled as they got in the driveway, she opened the door to the house and went upstairs and started to do her homework on her bed, fun. She thought of Claire and the whole day and especially KC, she started to get off track and grabbed her guitar and wrote a new song, she thought of him alot.

The day was over and the night drew near and homework done, she took a shower and put on her pajamas. "Good night Kyle," she yelled down the stairs, he yelled back. She went back to her room played the song she wrote and then started to drift off smiling, today was a good day, she thought as she fell in a deep sleep. She had dreams about Degrassi, Claire, kC and her, and music, it all seemed real but sadly it wasn't, She woke up once and went back to sleep after that.

Day 1 **DONE.**


End file.
